Asesino de Gigantes
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Gifford Ollerton es un joven conocido asesino de gigantes. Es el mejor de su profesión y por eso le llaman para acabar con el gigante de Alto Barnton. Sin embargo, aquello le trae tanto desgracias como venturas.


Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece. Todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Nota:** El personaje utilizado es **Gifford Ollerton.**

* * *

**ASESINO DE GIGANTES.**

* * *

**I.**

El cacareo del gallo y la luz solar que entraba por la ventana despertaron a Gifford el cual dormía plácidamente en el jergón que hacía de cama. Desperezándose se levantó justo a tiempo para escuchar unos pasos que subían rápidamente las escaleras provocando que éstas crujieran como los mil demonios por culpa de la desvencijada madera.

Una cabellera dorada apareció en el hueco de la puerta y el destello del sol al dar de lleno en ella fue lo único que se vio mientras el pequeño Etienne saltaba encima de su hermano mayor dándole de lleno en el estómago.

Gifford logró coger a su hermano antes de que éste siguiera destrozándole saltando encima y le hizo una presa de tal forma que quedara espatarrado en la cama con los brazos de Gifford sujetándole las rodillas y la cintura. El niño se removía mientras Gifford, con la mano libre, le hacía cosquillas.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —decía el pequeñuelo entre risas. Sin embargo eso no evitó que su hermano mayor siguiera haciéndole cosquillas provocando que se le saltaran las lágrimas al pequeño Etienne. —¡Giff, que me rindo! ¡Para!

—Sois como críos —se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Gifford levantó la mirada de su hermano pequeño para ver a Marie, su hermana, con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que se levantaba y cargaba a Etienne como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¿Tú también quieres cosquillas? —le preguntó Gifford mientras pasaba por su lado.

—No, gracias. Anda, baja que mamá ha preparado el desayuno y tenéis que comer bien antes de iros —Marie caminó detrás de ellos mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejando atrás el desastre organizado por Etienne y Gifford.

—Sí, mamá —respondieron los dos al unísono y comenzaron a reír. Marie rodó los ojos y logró asestarle una colleja a Gifford. Este se dio la vuelta dispuesto a vengarse pero su hermana había sido más rápida y había aprovechado para pasar por el hueco vacante y echar a correr hacia la cocina mientras se reía.

Gifford soltó una carcajada y bajó los escalones de dos en dos mientras el cuerpo de Etienne botaba sobre su hombro provocando que este se quejara porque su hermano era muy bruto.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Gifford soltó al pequeño en el suelo y caminó hacia su madre a la cual besó en ambas mejillas y se sentó a comerse el desayuno que ésta había preparado.

Etienne fue el primero en terminarse la comida puesto que estaba muy emocionado por poder acompañar a Gifford en esta aventura y así poder ser cómo él de mayor. Para Etienne su hermano era como un héroe al cual, a falta de figura paterna, deseaba asemejarse.

* * *

**II.**

Salieron de casa cuando el sol comenzaba a estar en su cénit. Su hermano Etienne saltaba de la emoción a cada pasito que daba y parecía que flotaba en el aire mientras hablaba de como el su nombre sería recordado al igual que el de Gifford como los mejores asesinos de gigantes de todo el mundo.

Gifford no hacía más que pensar en que, quizás, no había sido buena idea llevar a un niño de siete años a una misión tan peligrosa. Sin embargo, mientras veía como Etienne charlaba emocionado sobre su nueva aventura no pudo más que pensar en que era mucho mejor que viera los peligros que le aguardaban de la mano de su hermano mayor que podría protegerle.

El aire fresco traía la fragancia de los bosques la cual calmaba el ánimo de Gifford mientras este avanzaba a buen paso por el camino de grava. Tenía mucha prisa por ir y acabar cuanto antes para así poder estar en casa la noche del día siguiente. Empero, Etienne había comenzado a quejarse por el cansancio de la caminata y eso le terminaría obligando a parar en alguna de las posadas que dejaban atrás.

Este vaticinio se cumplió cuando, al avistar una posada cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, Etienne echó a correr hacia ella e hizo caso omiso de las llamadas de Gifford. Este terminó siguiéndole mientras suspiraba sabiendo que tendrían que pasar la noche allí.

* * *

**III.**

El olor de la comida fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida cuando entró en el establecimiento. Junto a ello también le recibió el barullo de gritos y risas que inundaba la posada por los diversos clientes. Era una de las horas donde más concentración de gente había y eso se notaba, sobre todo en el penetrante olor agrio del sudo que se podía percibir una vez se acostumbraba al olor de la comida.

Gifford buscó con la mirada a su hermano y avistó a este en la barra donde entablaba conversación con la tabernera. Se acercó a él con pasos tranquilos mientras comenzaba a sacar el dinero para pagar la estancia.

—…vamos a matar a un gigante que está asustando a la gente. Sí. Mi hermano es un gran guerrero y nadie puede con él —decía Etienne cuando Gifford llegó. Éste le revolvió el pelo.

—Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. ¿Tiene una habitación libre? —la mujer asintió y le entregó una de las llaves.

—He oído que ese gigante es muy duro —Gifford se giró a escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él. La chica poseía unos profundos ojos oscuros que le miraban con diversión— Quizás tú no puedas contra él.

—Mi hermano podrá con él. ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Etienne el cual se había puesto frente a la chica con las manos en jarras y un mohín de enfado en el rostro.

—Jade, la mejor cazadora de gigantes del mundo. Un placer. —contestó con una reluciente sonrisa de soberbia.

—El mejor cazador de gigantes es mi hermano —replicó Etienne mientras sus ojos echaban chispas de indignación.

—Eso habrá que verlo —contestó y, pasando de largo, se colocó delante de Gifford. —Deme una habitación.

—Pero ¿cómo se atreve? —murmuró Etienne el cual soltó un sonido de indignación y caminó hacia una mesa libre.

Gifford dirigió una mirada a la nuca de la chica y frunció el ceño. ¿Cazadora de gigantes? Él no recordaba que hubiera ninguno más cerca de aquí; de hecho, recordaba que el único que conocía estaba en Francia.

Negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la mesa que había elegido Etienne cercana a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

—¿Has visto a esa chica? Se piensa que podrá superarte —le dijo Etienne nada más llegar.

—No sabemos de lo que es capaz todavía. Si es una asesina gigantes tiene que ser muy buena —contestó Gifford mientras veía como el camarero les traía la cena.

—No puede ser más buena que tú —replicó el pequeño mientras cogía el pan con miel que el camarero acababa de depositar delante de él. —¿A qué no?

—Claro que no, pequeñajo. Tú y yo somos invencibles —contestó Gifford más por no llevarle la contraria que porque lo creyera de verdad.

Cenaron entre risas, de las cuales la mayoría eran de Etienne ya que éste había bebido unos cuantos sorbos del vino dulce de su hermano y eso provocaba que comenzara a reírse por cualquier cosa. En una de las veces en que comentaba cómo matar a un gigante se subió a la mesa de un salto utilizando el pan como arma.

—¡Y con tu hacha le darás en la cabeza repetidas veces! ¡Así! —gritó y comenzó a apuñalar el pan con el cuchillo. —¿Ves? ¡Y tú ganarás la gloria para el resto de tu vida! ¡Y yo seré tu sucesor! ¡Mi arma será…! ¡Mi arma será mi ingenio, sí! ¡Le distraeré con mi ingenio y lograré engañarle de tal forma que termine mareado y muera! —comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente y se tumbó sobre la mesa lo que provocó que se manchara entero pero no por ello dejó de reír. Gifford y los ocupantes de algunas mesas cercanas reían con él por la ocurrencia del pequeño mientras cenaban.

Etienne finalmente se quedó dormido encima de la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios. Jade, la chica que antes les había contestado tan prepotente, se sentó en la silla vacante que había dejado Etienne.

—No es que me guste trabajar en equipo, pero Hengist es uno de los gigantes más peligrosos de toda Gran Bretaña, así que había pensado que necesitarías de mis técnicas para vencerle —le dijo nada más sentarse.

—Creo que podré apañármelas solas —le contestó Gifford. Jade sonrió y se levantó. Sin embargo no se fue sino que apoyó las palmas en la mesa y se inclinó en la mesa con mucho cuidado de no despertar al niño.

—Créeme que necesitarás mi ayuda para vencerlo.

—Entonces, te mandaré una paloma con la petición de ayuda. Por el momento, puedes quedarte en la posada, a salvo, si tanto miedo te da enfrentarte a ese gigante.

—No me da miedo enfrentarme a él —replicó la chica mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no —Gifford se levantó con una sonrisa sarcástica y, cogiendo a Etienne, se fue a su habitación. Escuchó como la chica emitía un pequeño grito de indignación y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

La aventura iba a ser más divertida de lo que un principio parecía.

* * *

**IV.**

A la mañana siguiente salieron a media mañana de la posada ya que Etienne se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y le había costado mucho a Gifford sacarle de la cama.

Cuando lograron emprender de nuevo el camino, Gifford le aseguró a su hermano que el camino de la posada al pueblo Alto Barnton era muy corto y en un par de horas estarían allí, lo que animó de sobremanera al pequeño que comenzó a andar más rápido, en vez de con los pies pesados con los que había comenzado.

Avanzaron a buen paso por el camino de grava hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación que separaba el Alto Barnton del Bajo Barnton. Cogiendo el camino a la izquierda que llevaba al pueblo Alto Barnton Gifford terminó colocándose a Etienne en los hombros debido a que este comenzaba a caerse otra vez del cansancio.

Una vez entraron en el pueblo descubrieron que este estaba desolado. Las ventanas de las casas estaban cerradas con tablas de madera, algunos edificios se encontraban derruidos y ningún establecimiento se encontraba abierto. Era como si estuvieran en un pueblo fantasma.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie, tete? —le preguntó Etienne mientras miraba el pueblo con sus ojos claros abiertos como platos.

—Debe de estar a punto de salir el gigante. Vayamos donde el alcalde, él nos dará más información.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa del alcalde con paso presuroso. Había sido este el que le había enviado una carta a Gifford pidiéndole ayuda por lo que sabían la ubicación de su residencia.

La esposa del alcalde les condujo a una sala de estar y les agradeció todo el camino el hecho de que vinieran a ayudarles. Cuando Gifford entró descubrió que el alcalde no estaba solo.

Depositó a Etienne en uno de los sofás que estaban en el despacho y vio como Jade le miraba sonriente.

—Creo que no sabes beber —le dijo nada más verle.

—¿Os conocéis? —inquirió el anciano. —Perfecto. Dos serán mejor ayuda que uno. Como le iba diciendo a la señorita —comenzó el alcalde dirigiéndose a Gifford el cual no dejaba de mirar la sonrisa provocativa de Jade con el ceño fruncido —Hengist tiene que estar a punto de salir. De hecho es cuando normalmente los agricultores vuelven de trabajar sus campos y el gigante aprovecha para atacarlos en ese momento. No hemos podido hacer nada con él. Los hechizos rebotan en su piel y solo logran aturdirle. Además de que somos pocos los magos que habitamos en esta ciudad y si descubren que usamos la magia… nos quemarán en la hoguera.

Gifford asintió mientras Jade resoplaba de indignación.

—¿Cómo supo que nosotros somos magos? —preguntó la joven.

—Fuisteis alumnos de Hogwarts, fue fácil investigaros antes de pediros que vinierais aquí. Pero daros prisa, Hengist debe estar a punto de salir.

Gifford se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde había dejado a Etienne.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí, enano. Este gigante va a ser duro de pelar y no puedes estar presente.

—Pero yo quiero luchar contigo —replicó el pequeño haciendo un mohín.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez es muy peligroso, a la siguiente ¿vale?.

—Vale —contestó Etienne tras un largo suspiro. Gifford sonrió y le depositó un beso en la frente.

—Pórtate bien —le dijo y salió del despacho.

Allí alcanzó a Jade la cual ya estaba camino de los campos de cultivo. No hicieron falta más de dos zancadas para darle alcance.

—Quédate detrás de mí y no saldrás herida —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado. Ésta le dirigió una mirada torva.

—Creo que eso deberías hacerlo tú.

Gifford levantó una ceja dispuesto a replicarla pero ya habían llegado a la linde de los campos y el retumbar de los pasos del gigante llegaban hasta ellos.

Pronto avistaron como una gran masa de carne aparecía detrás de una colina. Arrancaba las piedras del suelo las cuales lanzaba contra las cosechas en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Gifford atinó a tiempo a saltar lejos de uno de los puntos donde una enorme piedra rebotó antes de estrellarse con un árbol que se llevó por delante pero logró frenarla.

Jade se levantó del suelo donde había caído tras el salto y echó a correr. Gifford, extrañado, la siguió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Ya estás huyendo?

—¡Debemos alejarnos del pueblo antes de que lo destruya! —le gritó mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

—¡Tate, espera te has olvidado tu pulsera de la suerte! —aquella voz logró que Gifford parara de golpe y se girara.

Fue como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. Vio como Etienne corría hacia él con el brazo levantado y su pulsera de cuentas verdes entre los dedos. Vio su sonrisa excitada mientras le miraba con orgullo. Y vio como la piedra se dirigía rápidamente, sin posibilidad de detenerla, hacia él.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo avisarle puesto que la piedra impactó velozmente contra su pequeño cuerpo y se lo llevó por delante. Las gotas que gotearon por el impacto cayeron en la hierba mientras la roca rodaba dejando atrás el cuerpo machacado de Etienne.

Gifford soltó el hacha mientras se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, incrédulo de que todo hubiera pasado. Cuando llegó a su lado se arrodilló y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas. Los ojos de Etienne miraban fijamente el cielo mientras todavía se podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Gifford le cerró suavemente los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir; agarró la pulsera de entre sus dedos y se la puso en la muñeca a la vez que abrazaba el frágil e inerte cuerpo de su hermano.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Etienne debería estar en casa del alcalde seguro y no allí, muerto por culpa de la piedra.

Todo sonido había cesado y Gifford solo escuchaba la velocidad con la que palpitaba su corazón y no el de Etienne. Solo oía la fuerza de su respiración y no la de Etienne. Solo se daba cuenta de cómo pulsaba su vida y no la de Etienne.

Estaba muerto. Muerto por culpa suya. Si él no le hubiera dejado venir en primer lugar esto no habría pasado. Tenía siete años debería haberse impuesto y haberlo obligado a quedarse en casa.

Se balanceó con el cuerpo entre sus brazos a la vez que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro sin control.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro pero apenas fue consciente de su toque. En realidad fue como el roce de las alas de una mariposa.

Levantó la mirada, aturdido, y vio como un ángel se cernía sobre él. De ojos oscuros y cabellos color fuego, su ángel le hablaba pero él no podía escuchar lo que decía. Solo como movía los labios. Aquellos suaves labios que incitaban al pecado, como todo ángel caído haría.

Volvió el rostro al cuerpo inerte de su hermano y se sintió mal por haber estado mirando algo que no fuera él. Quizás aquel ángel había venido a por el alma de su hermano. Quizás lo que le decía es que se quitara para que le dejara llevárselo.

Gifford negó con la cabeza. No iba a dejar a su hermano solo por nada del mundo. Solo estaba durmiendo por el golpe, pronto despertaría y él estaría a su lado.

Un nuevo roce le hizo levantar la cabeza bruscamente odiando que le importunaran. De nuevo era aquel ángel, que le apuntaba con un palo de madera. Segundos después todo se volvió negro e intentó no soltar el cuerpo de su hermano mientras se desvanecía, pensando que pronto se reuniría con él.

* * *

**V.**

Un profundo chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara provocando que despertarse.

—¿Qué cojones…? —comenzó mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a su alrededor. Allí, delante de él, estaba Jade. Iba a inquirir qué hacía él en el suelo cuando todo comenzó a volver a su mente. —¿Dónde está Etienne? —gritó fuera de sí buscando a su hermano.

—Está a salvo, nosotros tenemos que encargarnos del gigante. —le contestó la chica.

—¡Me da igual el gigante! ¿Dónde has dejado a mi hermano? —dio un par de zancadas hasta ponerse delante de ella y la sacudió por los hombros. —¿Dónde?

—¡Fue el gigante quién mató a tu hermano! ¿No quieres vengarte acaso?

La escena de la muerte de Etienne cruzó su mente de nuevo trayendo consigo un delgado velo rojo que tiñó su vista.

El gigante. Él era el culpable del todo. Con un fiero rugido animal se giró dispuesto a encarar a aquel asesino.

Sin embargo, Jade le agarró del brazo y, aquel tacto tan suave, logró frenarle los segundos suficientes para mirarle a los ojos.

—Hay que planear su asesinato. Es demasiado fuerte para que nos acerquemos si quiera.

—Me da igual lo que hagas tú, pero yo voy a matar a ese monstruo —se deshizo del agarre de Jade y salió de la colina en la que la chica los había ocultado.

Comenzó a correr hacia el gigante ignorando los reclamos de Jade. El ser vio como Gifford se abalanzaba hacia él y una sonrisa desdentada cubrió su rostro desfigurado. Agarró una de las piedras cercanas y se la lanzó, la cual logró esquivar con un salto. El gigante cogió otra piedra y la lanzó con el mismo resultado. Así estuvo un rato hasta que Gifford logró colocarse a unos metros del gigante.

—Eres tan cabezón que me dan ganas de hacerte picadillo —giró el rostro justo a tiempo para ver cómo Jade se colocaba a su lado con la espada desenvainada —Tenemos que hacer qué caiga para lo que he colocado unas cuerdas entre aquellos árboles. Debemos correr hacia allí y, una vez haya caído, yo me ocuparé de atravesarle el corazón y tú de rebanarle la cabeza ¿entendido?

—No eres quién para darme órdenes.

—Tu solo obedece, maldita sea —sin más echó a correr hacia donde había señalado. El gigante la miró estupefacto y fue a coger otra piedra pero, al ver que no le quedaban más, comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Gifford no se quedó atrás y siguió a la joven mientras esta zigzagueaba escapando por centímetros de las garras del gigante. Finalmente, éste cayo en la trampa y se enredó en las cuerdas que Jade había colocado mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Cuando el gigante cayó, Jade saltó y se colocó encima de su pecho. Le miró y clavó con fuerza la pequeña espada allí dónde el corazón debía estar y Gifford a su vez se colocó cerca de la yugular.

Reuniendo toda la rabia que le provocaba el asesinato de su hermano, cogió el hacha con todas sus fuerzas y la levantó.

La luz del atardecer del sol refulgió en el arma mientras esta descendía y se clavaba en el cuello de Hengist.

* * *

**VI.**

El alcalde les agradeció la ayuda y le ofreció a Gifford varios caballos y una carreta para que pudiera trasladar el cuerpo de su hermano hasta su casa rápidamente. Además, les dio reservas de comida para que pudieran realizar el camino sin tener que parar en ninguna posada.

Gifford agradeció la hospitalidad y, montado sobre su nuevo pura sangre negro, salió del pueblo acompañado de Jade y de la carreta tirada por otro caballo mientras el pueblo les vitoreaba.

Jade se había empeñado en acompañarle hasta su casa para ayudar a que el cuerpo de su hermano llegara sano y salvo e, internamente, Gifford agradecía la compañía de la chica. A su lado sentía que su alma destrozada podía ser reconstruida por una mano amable y delicada como la de Jade.

Negó con la cabeza y la miró de reojo. Bajo la luz de la luna sus ojos oscuros brillaban posados en el camino, atentos a cualquier avistamiento de algo peligroso, y su pelo como el fuego parecía apagado dispuesto a encenderse en cualquier momento.

Bajo sus ojos comenzaban a formarse ojeras por el cansancio acumulado y, al verlas, el cansancio también comenzó a pesar sobre Gifford.

—Creo que deberíamos parar a descansar —comentó. Jade le miró sorprendida.

—Pensé que querías que llegáramos cuanto antes.

—Sí y así es, pero estás cansada y yo también. Parar un momento no nos hará daño.

Jade asintió y se metieron en el bosque donde dejaron los caballos y las carretas. La joven encendió un cálido fuego en un momento mientras Gifford colocaba las salchichas en palos y las ponía al fuego.

Se sentó frente a este y dejó que su mirada se recreara en el baile que el fuego le proporciona mientras su mente vagaba recordando todos los momentos vividos aquel día.

—Etienne parecía un chico muy vivaz —dijo Jade a lo largo del silencio. Gifford la miró y vio que le estaba tendiendo la salchicha con una sonrisa amable.

—Lo era —contestó tajante. No quería hablar de su hermano, una cosa era que él pensara en su Etienne y otra hablar de él. Era como si aceptara que estaba muerto. Ponerlo en palabras significaría que no había marcha atrás e, ingenuamente, Gifford quería seguir pensando que su hermano dormía.

Pareció que Jade lo entendía porque se calló y continuó comiendo la salchicha. Cuando Gifford la miró esta se encontraba mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué miras? —inquirió mientras el rubor ascendía a sus mejillas.

—En que callado eres más atractivo que cuando hablas —le contestó apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas mientras seguía mirándole.

—Vaya, gracias. Lo mismo te digo —contestó intentando hacerse el ofendido pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Jade sonrió y giró el rostro para seguir mirando el fuego.

—Deberíamos ponernos en marcha —comentó tras un rato y se levantó.

Gifford hizo lo mismo pero la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

—Es tarde, puedes dormir yo haré guardia y mañana por la mañana volveremos al camino.

—No. Tienes que llegar a tu casa pronto, no vamos a alargar una parada de forma innecesaria.

—Estás cansada, no es de forma innecesaria.

—Podré aguantar.

—No lo creo, de hecho, las ojeras que… —Jade se acercó a él y le besó. Aquel beso pilló por sorpresa a Gifford el cual olvidó por completo lo que estaba diciendo.

Segundos después Jade se separó de él.

—Así mejor —dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba al caballo. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos porque Gifford la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y, apoyándola contra el tronco de un árbol, la besó apasionadamente.

Jade soltó un gemido y rodeó el cuello de Gifford a la vez que la luna daba de lleno sobre ellos. Gifford la besaba con desesperación, buscando algo que calmara su atormentada alma y Jade estaba dispuesta a dárselo aquella noche. Estaba dispuesta a calmar la sed de sangre de aquel asesino de gigantes.

Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Gifford Ollerton en aquel bosque silencioso, con el rumor de los árboles como únicos testigos de su desliz.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado muchos quebraderos de cabeza y una noche en vela. ¿Reviews?


End file.
